Miku's victory, her yuri harem comes true
by President Rias Gremory
Summary: In an alternative universe of DAL season 2, Shido and the girls lost against Miku in a singing contest. Tohka was under Miku's control. Ellen failed to capture Tohka since Kotori came to aid. Origami got abducted and was taken to Miku's mansion. Miku was overjoyed about winning the girls over and made them having a hot lesbian sex with her. Warning: Explicit Yuri Content! Oneshot!


The ceremony master was raising his voice very loud "Rindouji All-Girls Private School is the first place for day 1 of Tennou Festival. Congratulation, Rindouji All-Girls Private School."

"Yes, I won against Raizen Highschool. Shiori and the five Spirits are now mine from today onward." Miku jumped up and down.

"I can't believe we lost against Miku." Shido kneed down and got depressed.

"I'm sorry, Shido. I did my best! It's my entire fault!" Tohka was sad as she plucked out the ear monitors that plugged inside her ears.

"Don't worry! It is not your fault that we lost. Miku's singing is too good. Everyone loves her beautiful singing, so the people are all voting for her." Shido was cheering Tohka up.

"The promise is a promise. Shiori, you and your 5 Spirits are now mine." Miku hugged Shido for a while and touched his crotch .She suddenly felt something was not quite right, "What is this?"

And then the two new students that remained on the stage had appeared on Shido's both sides and grabbed his arms and flipped the skirt of his maid uniform. A zero sex appeal short pant that he was wearing underneath was exposed.

Another girl appeared and lowered his short pant together with his underwear.

"Shiori, …you are…..a….Man!" Miku made a face as if the world ended and directed her shaking fingers and wide opened eyes toward Shido after she saw his thingy.

"Uh oh!" Shido's face went pale.

"You tricked me!" Miku was so angry and glared at Shido, "I will make you pay for this."

"Miku! Wait! Listen to what I'm going to say. I am.."

Miku immediately raised her hanging head, and made a spread with her both hands "-Gabriel, "Sing, sing, sing-Gabrieeeel!"

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The sound created by "Gabriel" passing through the atmosphere and running about in the hall like a storm for ten seconds. Later, the Gabriel's sound finally soften down and completely disappeared.

"Fu…your comrades and your five Spirits are now under my control." Miku laughed like a broken doll.

"How could you do this to everyone, return them back to normal immediately." Shido broke free from the two students who were holding him from both sides and ran toward Miku to hit her with his fists, "YOU BITCH!"

Before Shido was about to hit Miku with his bare fists. He suddenly heard a voice that shouted "Sandalphon", a sword swung down in the middle distance between Shido and Miku. Tohka raised her Sandalphon and walked in front of Miku.

"I won't let you hurt Onee-sama. I will protect her." Tohka glared at Shido.

"TOHKA..WWHHYYYYY! Don't tell me you are under Miku's control." Shido was shocked and took a step backward.

"I won't let you hurt our Onee-sama." Yoshino came into the view at the stage riding her giant rabbit doll and she was in her limited Astral Dress form attached to its back.

"Yoshino, YOU TOO!"

"Shido, how could you cross dressing as a girl in order to get close to our Aneue-sama . It is so unacceptable. I and Yuzuru will punish you."

"Affirmative: Dressing as a girl in order to get close to Miku is an imprudent action. We won't let you lay a finger on Miku.

Kaguya and Yuzuru flew into the sky with and stood still on the sky above Miku. They were both in their Astral Dresses and held their weapons on with one hand.

"You girls got affected as well, NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Shido felt despaired and groaned.

"He he, you lost your girls. Shiori….So you are that Shido guy. Every one of Spirits here is my type of girl." Miku sneered at Shido.

"Miku.. YOU BITCH!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALLED OUR Miku A BITCH." A voice echoed from a far distance.

"Er…isn't that Kotori's voice." Shido looked up at the sky as the stage ceiling was broke through by Kotori and Kotori landed in front of Tohka who was standing in front of Miku. She was wearing her Astral Dress.

"Wow, a hot twin tailed red-haired beauty appeared in front of me." Miku putted her both hand on her cheeks.

"Kotori, you are under Miku's control too. Wait…..why are you in your Astral Dress? I thought I seal your Spirit's power." Shido was puzzled.

"STUPID SHIDO! I won't answer your questions since you are disrespecting our Miku Onee-sama." Kotori held her halberd and spanned it a couple of times. She stopped her halberd and used it to point it directly at Shido, "The members of "Fraxinus." won't help you as well."

"WHAT!"

"Girls, get rid of Shido. Kill him!" Miku commanded and smirked.

"Yes, Miku Onee-sama!" Tohka, the Yamai Twins and Yoshino replied.

"WAIT, Shido is my Onii-chan! You can't kill him." Kotori glared at Miku and the girls.

"Oh, Kotori! You still see me as your big brother." Shido took a deep breath and smacked his chest with his right hand.

"I SEE! If a pretty girl asked me to spare this guy's life. I won't decline her offer." Miku exclaimed.

"How about we put Shido in the prison, I think that is good enough to punish him." Kotori looked back at Shido with a disapproving look.

"That's a great idea." Miku agreed and raised her right hand toward Shido, "Put Shido in the prison." Miku ordered the two Raizen Highschool students who were behind Shido. The two students grabbed Shido's arms from both sides and took him away.

"Kotori, you can't do this to me, I'm your big brother!" Shido called out to Kotori as he was being taken away.

"Onii-chan! Enjoy your stay in the prison." Kotori grinned evilly and waved her hand at him "Good Bye!"

"GEEZ!" Shido disappeared from the girls' views!

"That's take care of him!" Miku snapped her fingers.

"Wow, someone already had broken the roof ceiling for me." a girl suddenly entered the big hole of the ceiling that Kotori broke through few minutes earlier.

"Er.." Miku and the girls looked up at the sky; they saw a girl was covered in mechanical armor. She was a thin and slender girl, wearing a silver CR-unit around her body. Her silky pale hair was swaying in the wind. Her name was Ellen.

"Tohka Yatogami is spotted. Shido is nowhere to be found! I will now commence capture." Ellen then headed toward Tohka in a straight line.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kotori jumped in front of Tohka and swung her halberd through the air as hard as she could that created a strong shockwave that blew Ellen few miles away.

Ellen suddenly stopped in the mid-air "Don't get in my way. I will kill anyone who is standing in my way."

"Heh..go ahead!" Kotori leered at Ellen.

"Oh yeah!" Without hesitations, Ellen launched herself at Kotori with a howling battle cry. Just then the Yamai Twins appeared behind her and Ellen looked at who were behind her "ER!", she noticed them. Her eyes were widening!

Kaguya and Yuzuru hit Ellen in the back so hard that made Ellen crashing into the stage floor. Ellen ended up being unconscious.

"That's what you get for hurting one of Miku Onee-sama's girls." Kaguya laughed in an annoying voice.

"Affirmative: The mission is to take out Miku's enemies. Our MISSION is completed" Yuzuru nodded in agreement with Kaguya.

Yoshino walked in front of Ellen and then froze her in the ice that causing her to trap inside the center of the ice's core. "Now, no one will interrupt our lovely moments with our Miku Onee-sama!"

"Don't worry my lovely Spirit Girls, your Miku will be here to protect you all from dangers." Miku held Tohka's both hands and gave her a lewd look.

"Oh really, Miku Onee-sama." Tohka blushed deeply and looked at Miku with dreamy eyes.

"Girls, come with me to my mansion." Miku winked her eyes at the five Spirits in her yuri undertone.

"YES! Miku Onee-sama! We love you!" The five girls blushed deeply.

~Meanwhile with Origami and Mana~

"RETREAT!" The wizard leader said. The other wizards and Bandersnatch all flew away.

"Master Sergent Tobiichi, are you alright!?" Mana turned backward after the enemies flew way and flew over to Origami.

"I'm alright!" Origami replied and breathed heavily three times in a row. She turned her head around and she suddenly spotted Shido who got taken away by two students from a far distance, "SHIDO!" She immediately unequipped her White Licorice and let it dropped from the sky!

"YIKE, the White Licorice." Mana rushed toward the White Licoriceand grabbed it to stop it from falling.

"Mana, take care of the White Licorice, I got something to do." Origami immediately flew away.

"Wait, Master Sergent Tobiichi." Mana called out to Origami, but it was too late. Origami already flew far away in her AST armor.

~Meanwhile with Shido~

Shido was in front of the police station and he got taken in. The police opened the gate of the prison cell, threw Shido inside and locked him up.

"LET"S ME OUT!" Shido held the prison's poles, but he got ignored by the policemen.

Shido's girl wig fell off and landed onto the ground. The policemen stared at him evilly. One of the policemen said "Since you tricked our Idol Miku, we will have you to stay in the prison for a week!"

"SHIDO!" Origami immediately landed onto the ground from the sky, she unequipped her jet pack and was in front of police station. She was able to charge inside, but she was stopped when a group of people were holding her down onto the ground. Origami struggled and glared at the people from her back "LET"S ME GO! I'M GOING TO SAVE MY SHIDO!"

Origami refused to take out her laser blade because she did not want to hurt the citizens.

"Nah, I'm afraid that is impossible for you., silver-haired girl" One of the policemen came out of the station and handcuffed her.

"Hmph, you are one pretty girl. I think Miku will like to have you!" the second policeman said.

"I'm not into girls. I love Shido!" Origami yelled at the policemen!

"Well! Let's wait and see. Miku will turn you into a yuri girl and will teach you how awesome lesbianism is.", the third policeman alleged. The people were picking Origami up from the ground and then taking her to all the way to where Miku's mansion was.

"SHIDO! SHIDO!" Origami called out to Shido as loud as she could.

"Origami! NO!" Shido had his eyes shut "This can't be happening!", he shook his head.

~Miku's mansion~

"This is the best day ever; I got some beautiful girls surrounding me. This is heaven! You girls have such beautiful names!" Miku joined her hands together while her eyes were sparking as she sat on the sofa in her living room. Tohka and the girls were all in maid outfits.

"THANK YOU!" Tohka, the Yamai Twins, Kotori and Yoshino looked at Miku and made some bright smiles.

"Miku Onee-sama, let us stay on your side!" Tohka said in a soft voice.

"Just call me Miku!"

"Your words are making my heart racing," Miku got up quickly and walked toward to Tohka, she placed her left hand on her left shoulder and her right hand touching her chin "You are so cute, you made me want to kiss you!"

"Miku !" Tohka blushed deeply as Miku brought her face close to Tohka's.

"That's not fair, Tohka! We want Miku to give us some kisses as well." Kotori, Yuzuru, Kaguya and Yoshino were getting jealous.

"Don't worry, girls! You all will get some kisses from me!" Miku suddenly made an eye contact with the other girls.

"OOHHHH….Miku! That's why we love you" The girls were so happy that they had heart-eyes as they got touched by Miku's words.

"You are so wonderful, Miku." Yoshino shook her head as she blushed! While she was shaking her head from side to side and then she noticed a DVD that was placed on top on the DVD Player beside her that made her stopped shaking her head. She picked the DVD box up from the DVD Player and looked at the cover. Her face suddenly turned as red as tomato and she was shocked "This is….an adult porn video and they are all girls."

"WHAT!" Yuzuru, Kotori and Kaguya got curious and they all looked at the porn DVD cover that Yoshino held in her hands at the same time.

"Miku….this is…" Kotori's face turned red!

"Girls are having sexes with girls. This is…so." Kaguya was so shocked that she did not know what to say.

"Answer: Girl On Girl is known as "Lily", which is means "yuri "in Japanese" Yuzuru explained.

"Yuri! Miku, you like yuri porn?" Kaguya was puzzled.

"Yeah! Lesbian porn is so awesome. Yuri is love. Yuri is life!" Miku drooled.

"EEKKK. You got more DVDs of lesbian porn." Kaguya opened the drawer that was below the DVD Player.

"I can't help myself! Seeing girls having lesbian sexes are arousing me! They are way too hot! Their lovely bare breasts, bare asses, bare thighs and bare feet are too wonderful." Miku was drooling even more!

"You are so perverted, Miku!' Kotori was searching all Miku's lesbian porn DVDs and the picked a DVD up that titled as "Her Lesbian Harem".

"That DVD is one of my top favorite lesbian porn "Her Lesbian Harem". It is a lesbian porn movie and it was about a main girl has multiple girls liking her, sharing her and having a massive orgy with her. She is one lucky girl, getting banged by so many beautiful and cute girls."

"Eeerrrrrr!" Kotori sweat dropped, "Do you have any other favorite porn beside lesbians?"

"No, I only prefer lesbian porn. I'm all about lesbian. As long it is relate to lesbians, I will totally love it, but I can't stand futanari and muscular girls!"

"I never had seen lesbian harem movie porn before. I found it quite interesting; do you mind if you let us watch this?" Yoshino asked.

"Of course, you could. It is about 1 hour long."

"Curious: I guess we will watch this "Lesbian Harem" porn." Yuzuru took the DVD disc out from the box and putted it in the DVD disc drive.

"I wonder what this porn is going to look like." Kotori swallowed hard.

"I'm very curious!" Yoshino raised her right hand and slowly clenched into a fist.

"Affirmative: I'm very curious too." Yuzuru nodded in agreement.

"Lesbian porn…hmph!" Tohka swallowed hard as she and the other girls watched as the DVD disk drive was slowly entering the DVD player.

"Girls, let's watch this together. Have a seat on this sofa of mine." Miku sat on her large sofa and turned the TV on with a remote.

"Okay, Miku." Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Kotori all sat on the sofa and staring at the TV.

"It is time to play this video." Miku said in a seductive yuri undertone.

~45 minutes later~

"Ooohhhh my….this is way too erotic." Yoshino squealed and covered her face with her hands. Her puppet "Yoshinon" looked away from the TV with a red face, "….."

"This is how lesbian porn go." Tohka blinked her eyes.

"I think now I know why this is your top favorite lesbian porn," Kotori was holding "Her Lesbian Harem" DVD box in her hands and glanced at Miku.

"…" Miku did not say anything because she got distracted by the hot lesbian porn that gave her a massive nosebleed!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is coming at the time like this and interrupting me from watching lesbian porn?" Miku gave a disapproved look.

"MIku Onee-sama. We caught a hot girl and we are bringing her in." A voice exclaimed from behind of the living room door.

"Er…a hot girl…that's wonderful…bring her in." Miku beamed.

Suddenly, the door was burst opened and Origami got threw into the living room by the abductors. Origami was landed onto the ground. Then the abductors immediately closed the living room door.

"You are that short-silver-haired girl who is covered in mechanical armor from that day where and when I had sang a beautiful song at the Tenguu arena." Miku was surprised as she saw Origami.

"YOU! You are that yuri Spirit girl who is known as Diva and trying to flirt with me at the Tenguu arena on that day." Origami glared at her.

"Heh!"

"Origami?" Tohka and the other girls said as they saw her.

"Eeerrr, girls. Why are you girls are all doing here!?" Origami looked at the five Spirit Girls with wide eyes.

"So, your name is Origami. Fu fu fu….the girls you see here are now belonging to me from today onward since Shido lost to me in the contest." Miku answered and then noticed there was a pair of lockable linked metal rings on Origami's wrists,.."Well, you got handcuffed by my fans, I see."

"WHAT! Shido lost against you." Origami was shocked.

" _Yeah!"_

"My Shido…." Origami's line got cut off when she heard…..

" _YESSSSS!"_

"Er, what is that?" Origami asked.

 **~Sex Scene 1~**

"You want to know, my sweet Origami!" Miku pointed at the TV as she answered her question.

Origami saw a girl was licking a girl's vagina on a TV. "Aaaaahhhh, you are watching lesbian porn!"

"Yeah, I can't hold it anymore; my body is already in heat. I always dreaming of having sexes with some girls in real life." Miku said in an aroused breath, "Let's have a hot lesbian sex.", she turned the TV off.

Origami was paled and stood up quickly, but suddenly someone grabbed her from behind by her handcuffed flailing wrists. She turned her head around and saw Tohka.. "Tohka…"

"Origami, we can't defy Miku's order. Miku is asking us to have a hot lesbian sex with her." Tohka whispered to Origami's right ear.

"Toh-" Origami's line was cut off when Miku used her right hand to reach in front of Origami's face from the front, turned her head around and pressed her lip against her….."Te he,, fu, fu….Origami."

"Hmmpphh" Origami blushed deeply and ruminated " _My first kiss got stolen by a girl. I want my first kiss to be Shido._ "

SMOOCH! SMOOCH!

Miku was making the erotic lesbian kissing sounds while kissing Origami.

"Miku , that's not fair. I want a kiss." Tohka said.

"My sweet Tohka," Miku unlocked lip with Origami, brought her face close to Tohka and then kissed her.

Miku inserted her hot tongue into Tohka's mouth, exploring her cavernous mouth. Tohka's tongue was tangoed with Miku's, their tongues were wrestling with each other. Tohka ejected her tongue from Miku's mouth; she undid her maid apron and let it dropped on the ground. She then unbuttoned her maid shirt's button, pulled down her top maid shirt down to her waist.

"Tohka, please put your top shirt back on." Origami felt so embarrassing, "We are both girls."

"Sorry, Origami.! I want to experience some lesbian loves." Tohka removed her bra and her breasts were exposed. She pressed her bare breasts against Origami's left shoulder and gave her a sharp lick on her left ear.

"Aaawwww" Origami moaned as she felt Tohka's tongue was inside her earlobe.

"Hehe, I'm going to make you deactivate your AST Combating Wire armor," Miku said in a seductive voice. She using the [voice] that echoed in Origami's head "Deactivate your AST Combating Wire Armor, Origami!"

"Ah!" Origami obeyed Miku's order and her AST Combating Wire Armor got deactivated, her armor got reverted back to her school uniform, the three hair-clips reappeared in her left part of her hair" I can't control my own body."

"Fu..fu..fu..Perfect.." Miku tongued out. She removed the handcuffs off Origami's wrists! She started to unbutton Origami's white school uniform, took off her shirt and threw it on the ground.

"I'm taking your skirt, shoes and socks off." Tohka took off Origami's blue skirt, then her shoes and then her white socks. She threw them aside.

Origami only got her white bra and white underwear on.

"This is so wonderful! I'm getting so horny!" Miku took off her own pink shirt and unhooked her own bra. She pressed her bare breasts against Origami's.

"Aw!" Origami just moaned as she felt that Miku's bare breasts was pressing against her chest.

"You got great breasts, Origami." Miku's both hands reached behind Origami and unhooked her bra. Origami's bare breasts were exposed.

"My underwear!" Origami noticed her white underwear got tugged down by Tohka all the way down to her bare feet. Tohka threw the silver-haired beauty's underwear aside.

"You have a very sexy body." Miku was drooling as she saw Origami's naked body and she was making Origami lying down on the ground in a spine position, "I'm going to lick every part of your naked body."

"Gah!" Origami's eyes went wide as Miku shoved her head into her vagina and licked her inner wall.

"Your pussy tasted so good….heh." Miku was licking faster and faster that driving Origami crazy.

"Our dear Origami!" Tohka was fondling Origami's breasts as she licking her left armpit, "Does this making you feel so good?"

"Shut up!" Origami said.

"I can see you do not want to admit it. Miku will wake up your carnivore side." Tohka gave Origami an evilly look.

"I will make you into girls, Origami." Miku inserted two fingers into Origami's pussy in and out.

"How can this make me feel so good even I'm not into girls?" Origami was starting to get turned on.

Tohka uncapped Origami's breasts and removed rest of her maid clothing. Tohka was now naked and pressing her breasts against behind of Origami's head; rubbing up and down.

Origami felt Tohka's breasts from behind her head. She resisted from being a horny girl. Tohka was exasperated. She pressed a fingertip into Origami's right cheek and slithered it all the way to her mouth.

"Tohka!" Origami burst into tears. Tohka inserted her two fingers into Origami's mouth and leaned her face closer to her and pressed her lip against her.

"HMPH!" Origami was blushing deeper as she felt how good Tohka's tongue was inside her.

"Two beautiful girls are naked. This is so wonderful." Miku's eyes turned into heart eyes, "I should get naked too." She removed all her clothing and showed her naked body to Tohka and Origami.

"Miku, you have a beautiful body." Tohka felt her whole body was boiling in heat as she unlocked her lip with Origami. Her hands grabbed both of Origami's breasts and tweaked her nipples. She was drooling more and more as she teasing this beautiful silver-haired girl! She gave Origami a sharp lick on her slender neck that made Origami moaned.

"Eeek,….." Origami shrieked as she could not fight back the two lesbians who were fucking her! She was losing her mind as she was showered by Tohka's and Miku's wet mouths. Miku was sucking Origami's left breast and her right hand fondled the right breast of the silver-haired beauty.

Miku's pussy was rubbing against Origami's tummy intensely, "Origami, your skin feel so smooth." She uncapped Origami's right breast and grabbed her by the waist with both hands. Her vagina was rubbing so hard on her tummy.

Origami's mind was getting weaker and weaker. She was losing her willpower and her hunger for lesbianism was increasing rapidly!

Miku beckoned Origami in a seductive voice "Feel the bliss of Sapphic, Origami! You can't escape lesbians' fates!", as she spread her arm wide open to welcome Origami.

Lesbianism finally got to Origami's mind! Origami was hungry for lesbian sex. She pleaded "This feel so good…don't stop Miku.", she flustered deeply and purred in enjoyment. Her body was getting hotter and hotter. She became a lesbian.

 **~Sex scene 2~**

"HOW wonderful! I will make you enjoy it more." Miku licked her own lip as her hands left Origami's waist and slithered both of her arms to her own vagina. She stretched her own vagina open with her index fingers and thumbs to show how wet her pussy had gotten. She giggled in a lewd voice, "I got turned on so badly, my pussy was so wet". . She was showing Origami her wet vagina.

"What's a beautiful sight" Origami got aroused so badly while she stared at Miku's wet vulva. She drooled like a hungry predator!

Origami saw some hot liquids came out of Miku's crotch area! Miku's juices were dripping all over Origami's tummy. She let out a hot breath as she smelt the sweet aroma of Miku's vagina. Her sweats ran down and rolled on her body. She leered "I want to drink your juices!"

Tohka leered as she heard what Origami was saying! Miku brought her pussy close to Origami's face. Origami felt like she cannot survive without sucking and licking Miku's juices.

Origami wanted to eat Miku so badly. She tongued in and out. Before she could lick Miku's sweet juices, Miku stopped her when she placed a hand on top of Origami's forehead!"Hehe, Origami. Do you think I will let you drink my juice for free?"

"Er, it is not for free!" Origami felt so disappointed.

"If you want to drink my pussy juice so badly, you have to do what I say!" Miku licked her own left hand's fingers.

"Miku, I want you so badly. Of course, I will do anything for you!" Origami said!

"Oh really! !", Miku was delighted and continued her speech "Then, will you become a candidate of my lesbian harem. If you do, I will reward you by letting you taste every part of my luscious body!"

"Sure, I will become a candidate of your lesbian harem!", Origami replied!

"Good girl!" Miku said as she grabbed Origami's head to make her face shoved into her pussy, "Drink as much as you, clean up my dirty cunt!"

Miku felt how awesome Origami's tongue was inside her wet cavern. Origami's hot tongue reached her every corner of her inner walls.

"YES! YES! It was so good!" Miku screamed and cried in the tears of joy!

"Miku, I can make you feel better even more!" Origami drank almost half of Miku's juice and stopped in the middle way. Her mouth was filled with Miku's hot juices when she opened her mouth as she talked. Her mind and body were melting. She gulped down Miku's juices; it felt like she ate some melting cheeses. The hot juicy liquids went down her throat. It was so delicious that made her so blissful, "Your nectars taste so good!"

"I would love you to make me feel good even more! Your licking skills were so fantastic!" Miku let out an aroused breath that made Origami wanted her more. She was drenched in sweat!

Origami could not control her body anymore. She broke free from Tohka who was holding her! She kneed downed and crawled under Miku's crotch area in anterior position while Miku in posterior position. She lifted her head upward. Miku's vagina was above Origami's face. Origami was eyeing at Miku's hot aroma and sweet-scented clit and she was gaping, "How your cunt can be this beautiful?" She ran her right hand through on her own hair.

Miku really loved the way how skillful Origami was and how she got stimulated by her. Origami was one great lesbian seductress. Miku was glad to have a wonderful girl like her.

"I'm digging in.." Origami assaulted Miku's cunt, her eyes were closed and her sticky tongue clenched the walls of Miku's hot wet cavern.

Miku moaned in arousing voice and her mind was going crazy. All of sudden, Origami grabbed Miku's buttocks tightly with her longer slender hands. She squeezed her buttocks harder and harder. Miku was bouncing her body up and down as she felt Origami's warm smooth hands on her buttocks.

Origami reached her right hand into Miku's anus. She inserted a finger into her in and out so slowly. This made Miku jolted her hip up. Miku moaned louder and was about to break in hymen! She was getting more wet when Origami inserted another finger into her anus. Her hymen finally break and her pussy juices splattering everywhere around Origami's face.

Tohka was watching Origami fucking Miku. She was jealous of Origami. Origami was a lucky girl, got a chance to have sex with Miku little longer than hers, was able to touch every part of Miku's beautiful nude body and was the first to drink her fluids. Tohka was masturbating as she watched!

The other girls were watching the Origami and Miku having an intense lesbian sex. It was their first time seeing lewd Sapphic stuff in persons. Yoshino was so embarrassed and a hot stream came out from her head, "This is way too lewd!"

" _Miku is sure one lewd hardcore lesbian"_ Kotori ruminated!

"For some reasons, I feel so hot while watching this!" Kaguya said as her mouth got wavy.

"Agree: It was sure lewd!" Yuzuru said as she nodded her head up and down!

The sex scene was getting more intense. Miku was standing above Origami's face and her pussy was hovering above her face in posterior position. Origami's knees were bent and her head was still lifting upward.. She was pumping her tongue in and out of Miku's vaginal entrance faster and harder than before. She lapped most of Miku's juices. Miku had cummed couples of times.

"Miku, how can you can cum so much!" Origami was still devouring Miku orally!

"Tee hee! Spirits' pussies are potent and have no amount of organsms. Their cummings can last forever. This meant their pussies are superhuman and have no limit of cumming!" Miku replied.

"Cool, then your nectars has no limits! That's mean I can lap your nectars as much as I want!" Origami was gulping down more of Miku's nectars through her throat.

"If you like it, I make your pussy become superhuman!" Miku answered!

"Sweet! Make it happen!" Origami said like a lesbian sex maniac.

Miku chanted in some magical words. Origami's pussy grew bright and emitted some lights. Then the lights soon disappeared, "Your vagina became superhuman pussy! Now, you can cum to no end and for eternity!"

Miku's large amounts of fluids were dripping down. Origami gulped down more and more of Miku's potent juices. Miku's pussy juices were keeping coming out with no end. Origami cannot swallow all of ongoing liquids. Her mouth was full of overflowing sticky nectars; this was causing nectars coated all over her and ran down her nude body. She felt so bliss how gooey Miku's pussy juices were on her body and loving the smell of her fluids.

"Miku, I love the sensation of your gooey juice coating and running over my body! I do not want to wash them off, so I won't able to forget your aroma of your nectars!" Origami was consuming and consuming more of Miku's dripping wet cavern. Her sexual desires still not fulfill, and still kept ongoing about she was doing.

Tohka was observing at Origami's state in anterior view, Origami was covering in so much sweat and Miku's pussy juices! Origami's pussy was wet as hell; her pussy juices were overflowing and flowed over the ground. The ground got saturated by the mix of Miku's and Origami's overflowing pussy juices. Tohka was drooling she saw Miku's ongoing fluids were running down Origami's throat and luscious body, they made her so thirsty!

Tohka swallowed her throat and licked her lip in lust! Her hip jolt up! She wanted to have the taste of Miku's cums and wanted to know what they tasted like. Tohka suddenly crawled over to Origami and her hungry mouth assaulted her body.

"Tohka, what are you doing? Don't drink up my Miku's fluids off my body!" Origami opened her left eyes as Tohka was licking her stomach!

Tohka ignored Origami's question because she was preoccupied by Miku's nectars. She drank Miku's sweet juices a little by little. Origami moaned as Tohka's tongue was touching on her stomach! She was little mad at Tohka who was trying to tease her and seeing her as rival.

Origami shrieked when Tohka's head reached to her vulva. Tohka ran her an index finger on Origami's perineal body to her labia majora. Then her index finger was inserted into Origami's pussy. All the way in….and increased her pace of thrusting in and out of her. Tohka putted her tongue inside Origami's vagina. Her tongue pierced through her vagina rapidly.

"The mixed of Origami's and Miku's fluids tasted like raclette cheeses!" Tohka closed her eyes as she gulped down the girls' fluids.

"Yike!" Origami shoved her head out from Miku's pussy! Tohka leered at the silver-haired beauty and smiled like a pervert. Origami lost her balanced and her butt hit onto the ground. Tohka was moving her fingers forward and backward and ready to grope on something.

Tohka's eyes twitched and grinned like a teaser. Miku turned around and faced toward Tohka as she saw what was going on.

 **~Sex Scene 3~**

Tohka was lying down on her back and made a sexy pose. She spread her legs wide open that made her vulva got exposed in front of Miku. She lifted her arms up to show Miku her armpits and beckoned her to come over. Miku gaped at Tohka's sexy pose. Tohka was so attractive, she got perfected curve and her body was so flawless that made Miku goggled for few seconds.

Miku knew Tohka 's code name was Princess. She found out that this code name fitted her very well. Tohka beckoned Miku to come over to her. Miku did not want to turn down this beauty's offer. She putted her hands onto the ground and crawled over to her like a spider. When she reached Tohka, she immediately lying down on her back and pressed her pussy against Tohka's. She and Tohka were scissoring each other.

Tohka whispered in a sweet voice "I won't let any girls winning your heart over me!", she grabbed Miku's right foot and sucked her toes. Miku's right toes were coated in Tohka's saliva. Miku opened her mouth and let out a breath.

Tohka swapped from sucking to licking her Miku's toes. Her saliva was dripping and did some flicker licks on her toes. Miku did not mind about foot licking or foot sucking. Tohka took Miku's whole right foot into her cavernous mouth to suck it; she moved her mouth forward and backward like sucking a man's dick!

Miku felt it was so amazing that her right bare foot was being eating by a cute girl, "Your way of eating my foot was so childish!" as she raised her left leg and placed her bare left foot on Tohka's left breast and pressed against it.

"I may be quite childish, Miku! I will show you that I can be mature!" Tohka raised her right leg and brought her right leg close to Miku's mouth, "Miku, please lick and suck my foot!"

"Oh my gosh! If you can pleasure me enough, I will start to see you as a mature girl." Miku gave Tohka's right sole a sensuous lick.

"Oh really, I will show more of my foot-fucking and tribbing skills" Tohka easily believed her…"…do adult porn stuff can make me mature!"…she grumbled as she tasting the heel, the arch and the ball of Miku's right foot.

" _Actually, that was not true!"_ Miku ruminated! She found it was fun to tease Tohka since she was quite an airhead! She began sucking Tohka's right toes and putting her whole foot into her mouth.

"MIKU, it feels so good!" Tohka screamed in pleasure, loving the sensation that Miku gave her! Tohka was tribbing her pussy against Miku's. Their pussies were rubbing against each other so violently!

Tohka felt how hot Miku's pussy was grinding against hers. It was making her soaking in sweat. She grabbed Miku's left leg and lifted it upward, so she can lick her calf and the hollow of her knee. She slithered her hands through Miku's left leg and showered it with her saliva.

Miku was getting more turned on when she heard the licking noises like that!

SMOOTH! SMOOTH!

Tohka made some erotic kissing on Miku's left leg and closed her eyes. Miku let out an aroused breath and tongued out "How wonderful".

Miku took out Tohka's right foot out of her mouth and kissed on her heel of the foot. Miku and Tohka departed their pussies. Tohka dropped down Miku's left leg on the ground while Miku dropped Tohka's right leg. Tohka raised both of her legs and placed them on the Lesbian Spirit's bare chest and fondled her bare breasts for a while, she let her legs slithered all the way down to her abdomen and then to her vagina.

Tohka made sure her bare feet did not touch Miku's vulva and used her toes to draw some circles on her labia. Then she putted her right foot's big toe into her vagina, "How do you like it, Miku, does my big toe going inside make you feel so good?"

"Not bad at all, but if you….." Miku tapped her chin with her right hand.

"Oh…" Tohka's eyebrows twitched and penetrated her whole foot inside Miku's… "Let's me guess …you want some something more like this,.."

"YES! YES! HARDER, PENTRATED your lovely bare foot into me!", Miku nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"Now, let's see if you can handle this," Tohka giggled and she assaulted Miku's anus with her left big toe!

"This is so wonderful!" Miku closed her eyes, jiggled her body from side to side and her drool was dripping down from the left side of her mouth as she enjoyed the sensation that Tohka gave her.

Yoshino covered her own redden face with her hands, rolled on the floor, jiggled from side to side and tried to avert her eyes away from ongoing lesbian sex between Miku and Tohka.

Kotori leaned her body against the wall and placed her hands on it at the same time, "I can't believe this shit! Miku sure is enjoying her time turning Tohka and Origami into lesbians!"

"…ara..ara!" Kaguya and Yuzuru were masturbating!

"AAAAHHHHHH" Miku's juices exploded and splattered into Tohka's feet. Tohka had a hot blush as she brought her feet out of Miku's vulva and showed her bare feet to Miku, "My feet got coated by your juices. Would you like me to feed them to you?"

Miku made a nod. Tohka brought her feet to Miku's face and fed the juices to her. Miku tasted her own juices for the first time.

 **~Sex Scene 4~**

Origami was frustrated as she watching the proceeding Sapphic actions between Tohka and Miku. Her lovely Miku was being shivered and pleasured by Tohka. She wanted Miku to love her more than Tohka and was jealous the way how good Tohka was fucking her girl!

"Wonderful", Miku was done cleaning up Tohka's feet. Tohka crawled on top of Miku who was lying on the ground. She pressed her breasts against Miku's heated skin on her breasts and felt how sweaty she was. She gave her a kiss. Miku and Tohka locked lips with each other and embraced each other in an erotic fashion. Their tongues were wrestling each other as they closed their eyes. Miku gripped Tohka's left buttock with her left hand and her right hand wrapped around her neck. Miku felt Tohka's breasts pressing against her. She loved how hard Tohka's nipples had gotten.

The sweats on were running down on the bodies of Miku and Tohka. Miku and Tohka broke the kiss and eyed each other. A beautiful blush was spreading across Miku's cheeks. Miku ran her tongue on Tohka's slender neck and she made Tohka threw her head back. Tohka felt the hot licks from her beloved Miku. Miku loved the moans that the Princess made. The blush on Tohka's face was reddening even more. Tohka was a lot cuter when she blushed. She was begging Miku to stop teasing her. Miku refused and proceeded on licking. Tohka's eyes immediately snapped open as Miku's tongue was going rough on her. Tohka yelped and pushed Miku's head few centimeters backward to stop her from licking her. She quickly sat up and looked down on Miku…"Miku, you such a teaser!"

"I can't help it. You made some cute moans." Miku putted a fingertip on her own chin as she looked up at the beautiful Princess who sat on top of her lap. Tohka smiled and leaned down on Miku's naked body and sucked her left breast like a baby. Miku felt her body was getting hotter and her pussy was coated in pussy juices. Her heart was racing faster and faster as Tohka was sucking her left breast's milk! The delicious breasts' milks were going down Tohka's throat!

"My breasts' milks were being consumed by a lovely girl." Miku grinned like a pervert, "I really love this!" Tokha placed her spread-out palms on Miku's outer thighs and rubbed them. Miku tongued out and she was drooling like a hungry predator.

Origami hissed as she watching her beautiful Miku's left breast was being sucked by Tohka. She crawled to the Sapphic scene immediately like a spider and assaulted Miku's right breast. Miku turned to the horny Origami on her right side. She saw Origami's pussy juices were dripping all over the ground!

Miku was happy to see Origami joined in. The twosome sex scene turned into a threesome show. She was getting fucked by two lovely girls. Tohka ignored Origami who was on her right and proceeded on sucking Miku's left breast because she was distracted by the taste of Miku's delicious breasts' milks.

"I won't lose to you, Tohka. I will make Miku arouse more than you!" Origami glared at Tohka like a yandere girl. She licked the right areole of Miku and then she sucked it. Miku leered when Origami's small breasts pressing against her right arm from the side. Origami and Tohka rubbed their heated bodies on Miku up and down in an erotic ways. They both ran a hand on Miku's crotch and fingered her with an index finger causing Miku's moans increasing in volume.

Miku gasped as she was being double-fingering by two girls. Origami and Tohka quitted sucking Miku's nipples and moved their heads to her armpits to stroke them with their tongues. Miku's armpits were being nipped and licked at the same time. Her armpits were being showered by saliva. Origami and Tohka made some erotic licking noises to turn Miku on. They made Miku delighted.

Origami did not want to lose against Tohka and was trying to make Miku happier by giving her more licks for her lover. She ran her tongue over Miku's neck, collarbones and her areoles. Tohka saw this and got up quickly and sat on top of Miku's face. She was shoving her wet cavern on Miku's mouth and making sure Miku tasted every drop of her hot juices. Her hot breath was mashing with sweet aroma. She was massaging her breasts as her pussy clashing against hers. Miku was gulping down Tohka's nectars and her mind was going crazy about how good Tohka was pleasuring her.

Origami stopped what she was doing and crawled all the way to Miku's cunt. She plunged her hot tongue inside her wet vagina. Miku's juices splattered out and went into Origami's face. Origami did not care about it and proceeding on Miku's wonderful hot wet sweet aroma pussy. She made Miku howled. Miku realized two girls banging her at the same time was so sweet. Tohka did a face sitting on her and Origami gave her cunnilingus.

Miku wrapped her legs around Origami's neck to make her head shoving much harder into her wet groin. Origami's tongue had gotten much deeper. Miku can't survive without lesbian sex. Miku saw Origami and Tohka sat up! Miku was sad and thought the lesbian sex session was over. She was not satisfied enough yet, "What's wrong, Tohka and Origami?"

"Miku, who do you like more, me or Origami?" Tohka asked!

"Eeer…." Miku did not know what to say!

"Miku, do you like my fucking more and Tohka's?" Origami helped Miku sat up and looked at her closely with flustered face!

"You two did great! I love both of you! So, I can't choose!" Miku answered!

"I see! You can't choose!" Tohka looked away and eyed at Origami. Origami did the same thing as Tohka's and eyed at her.

"Origami and Tohka…." She saw the catfight between Origami and Tohka.. "You two should stop it!"

"Tohka, Miku is mine! Miku will become one with me!"

"No, Miku is mine." Tohka clenched her teeth!

Miku wanted to say something to the two girls who arguing in front of her…. Before she could say anything she felt someone pulled her from the back! She tilted her head aside to see who it was. It not just one person..but two..persons. Miku got a nosebleed when she observed at the two persons and loved the wonderful sight she just saw! They were the Yamai Twins; Kaguya and Yuzuru. They were naked!

"Miku, we are so horny. We want you so badly" Kaguya clanged to Miku.

"Agree: I want to know the taste of lesbian sex!" Yuzuru pressed her breasts on Miku's back and licked her nape.

"You made my groin so god-damn wet..you should take responsibility for it!" Kaguya pressed a fingertip on Miku's left shoulder!

"Admission: Miku, I and Kaguya got so aroused while watching your hot lesbian actions with Tohka and Origami".. Yuzuru whispered to Miku on the right ear.

"Oh really!" Miku gave the horny twins a devilish grin! Her body could bear any longer and wanted to fuck them so god-damn badly.

 **~Sex scene 5~**

"Arouse: Let's us start with your pussy!" Yuzuru dipped her tongue inside Miku's pussy. Kaguya soon joined in. Miku spread her leg wide open to let the twins' tongues dipping inside her hot flesh of meat. The twins did not want to stop. Miku grunted and arched her back as Kaguya and Yuzuru were eating her out. She felt good to be alive since she had an opportunity to have lesbian sexes with beautiful and cute girls.

Miku's juices were so delicious that made the twins addicted to it like a drug. The twins increased their paces of their thrusting. Miku growled as she looked at Kaguya and Yuzuru "Don't stop, keep doing the licking! I freaking love it!"

"Agree: I and Kaguya really want your pussy juices." Yuzuru answered!

"YES! YES!" Miku's breasts bounced up and down as she loving the pleasures of double-licking inside her crotch!

"Let's try something else." Kaguya sat up and pushed down Miku onto the ground. She turned backward, so her pussy was hovering above Miku's face, "I want to try the 69 position!"

Miku's buried her face into Kaguya's crotch while Kaguya's buried in hers. Kaguya and Miku were double tonguing each other. Yuzuru used her own tits to tilt-fuck Miku's right foot that was between in the valley of her breasts. She licked her toes. Kaguya's incoming honey-like substance splashed into Miku's face. Her hip was rocking up and down as she aroused at the situation that she was in. She squeaked and still did not able to make Miku cum yet as she stroking her clit.

"Enjoy: Hmph!" Yuzuru sucked Miku's toes…"Lesbianism sure is great! We will make you feel more arousing more than Origami and Tohka…" as she heard Origami and Tohka were arguing with each other behind them. Origami and Tohka were focusing on arguing about Miku, so they did not pay any attentions and did not realize that their lovely Miku was being fucked by the Yamai Twins.

Yuzuru finished eating Miku's right foot, and slowly kissed the way up to her right outer thigh. Kaguya licked Miku's hymen several times and Yuzuru drove her whole left hand into Miku's passage causing Miku to scream in ecstasy for few minutes. Miku's loud scream caught Origami's and Tohka's attentions.

"Yuzuru and Kaguya, how dare you seducing my Miku while I arguing with Origami!" Tohka pointed an index finger at the Yamai Twins and clenched her teeth.

"Tohka, we have to make our moves!" Origami clenched her right hand into a fist. Tohka nodded in agreement. She and Origami launched at Miku. Origami pushed Kaguya off Miku and Tohka pushed Yuzuru away. Kaguya and Yuzuru dropped onto the ground on their butts. Origami and Tohka lifted Miku's pelvis upward into the air. They both bent down on their knees so Miku's vulva reached to the level of their cavernous mouths.

Origami gave Miku's anus of couple of nips and nuzzles. She placed her hands on her inner thighs to keep her legs spread out and made sure her legs were not closed. Tohka sat on top of Miku's abdomen in posterior position and devoured her vagina. Kaguya and Yuzuru were annoyed as they saw Origami and Tohka eating Miku out alive like crazy lesbian sex maniacs.

Yuzuru and Kaguya got back on feet. Yuzuru sat on Miku's face in anterior position quickly and shoved her anus into Miku's mouth. Miku kissed Yuzuru's anus, tasted it, and licked it with all her strength. Kaguya leaned down on Miku's on the right side. She sucked, licked, nipped, nuzzled her right nipple and fondled her soft right breast.

"I guess, Yoshino and I will join in!" The four girls saw Yoshino and Kotori were both naked. Kotori leaned down on the opposite side of Kaguya and did the same thing as Kaguya's, but she was giving Miku some pleasures on her left breast. Yoshino licked Miku's navel and her anus got fingered by Miku. Miku was being lunged by the six girls who were surrounding her. Miku had mouths all over her breasts, got tongues buried in her pussy. Her whole body being attacked, her vulva got fingered and sucked. In addition, her breasts were being fondled and licked by six lusty lesbian girls; Origami, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru.

Miku was in lesbian bukkake, she being ejaculated on by a group of girls. Origami, Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori , Kaguya and Yuzuru kept their pussies' juices squirting on Miku on and on. Miku was all coated by girls' cums. Her whole body was so sticky and slimy from the girls' cums. Miku loved it a lot and ended up going on a lesbian harem route. She licked and drank every last drop of six girls' pussies' juices one by one and never get sick of drinking their pussies' fountains.

As Miku being gangbanged by the girls for fifteen minutes, the six girls decided to share their Miku with each other and having hot lesbian sexes with her every day! They were showering her with hot saliva and enjoyed their times fucking her.

 **The end!**


End file.
